Costume Party
by Marry-black
Summary: Slash, Drabble à la con. Les costumes de superhéros évoluent avec le temps, et quand y repense maintenant, certains peuvent paraitre... hmm... étranges.


Hello tout le monde

Encore un drabble à la con, venu à la suite de la lecture d'un Captain America. Logique donc. En gros y'avait un psychopathe qui faisait reporter à Bucky son vieux costume de ses 14/16 ans. Et je ne pouvais pas me sortir de la tête un petit "ptain c'est quand même vachement moins ridicule que si c'était Dick" (bien que ce soit déjà assez ridicule) et du coup, une vile image mentale est venue et j'ai jamais réussi à l'enlever. Du coup drabble à la con xD

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Une ombre noire se faufilait dans la batcave, s'arrêta devant une certaine vitrine et passa doucement la main sur la vitre, hésitant une seconde avant de l'ouvrir. Il ne savait pas vraiment d'où était venue cette idée. Enfin si, il le savait très bien, c'était venu après une discussion avec Barbara sur le bon vieux temps, quand ils étaient petits et qu'ils portaient des costumes aussi ridicules l'un que l'autre.<p>

Si, le costume de Babs était aussi ridicule que le sien. Certes le sien était noir, ce qui était beaucoup plus discret dans la nuit que rouge, vert et jaune, certes le sien couvrait ses jambes, et n'avait pas de jolies petites bottines de fée. Mais quand même.

Bon, d'accord, c'est vrai que maintenant, un petit garçon qui court les quartiers chauds de la ville la nuit en petit slip, on n'appelle plus ça un sidekick de Super-héros. Mais il fallait avouer qu'avoir passé toute son enfance en justaucorps de lycra moulant en public, ça aidait pas mal à assumer le slip en écailles. Slip en écailles qu'il venait présentement de sortir de sa vitrine pour étudier sa taille.

Après tout ce n'était pas si ridicule, et puis c'était toujours plus agréable d'avoir les jambes à l'air. Bon certes, il appréciait aussi beaucoup le spandex moulant, l'absence de cape et le fait que ce costume-là était si près du corps qu'il en était presque plus indécent que le slip susmentionné, mais bon, il était bien ce costume quand même…

Se mordillant la lèvre il jeta un œil autour de lui et finit par se déshabiller en vitesse pour remettre le slip du souvenir, avec la tunique par-dessus et la petite cape qui maintenant lui arrivait à peu près au milieu du dos.

Un sourire quasi fou sur les lèvres il fit quelques pas, s'étira un peu et tenta quelques mouvements. Bon d'accord, c'était peut-être un peu juste au niveau des bras… et puis la tunique arrivait quelques centimètres au-dessus de son nombril. Les bottines il n'avait pas essayé, pas envie de se faire mal non plus. Quant au slip, hem… disons que si adolescent il avait pu sortir dans les rues et castagner des méchants habillé comme ça, aujourd'hui il serait plutôt susceptible de se faire arrêter pour attentat à la pudeur. Ou de récolter quelques billets dans le slip en question, selon le quartier dans lequel il sortait. Heureusement qu'il avait l'habitude des choses… serrées disons.

Mais de toute façon il n'allait pas sortir, il n'y aurait pas de témoin et il allait ranger ce costume comme il l'avait trouvé et continuer de se montrer sur les toits de la ville en combinaison ultramoulante et à la limite du décent. Mais pour l'instant il savourait encore un peu la sensation des écailles contre sa peau.

Il fit encore quelques pas, quelques sauts et mouvements, peu susceptibles de faire craquer les coutures, du moins il espérait. Et un salto plus tard il atterrit devant une paire d'yeux bleus écarquillés. Souriant toujours il se redressa et tenta de remettre correctement le slip dont le contenu tentait de s'échapper en toute discrétion. De longues secondes s'égrenèrent durant lesquelles Bruce se contenta de le regarder, les yeux ronds, la bouche entrouverte.

"T'as vu, ça me va toujours…"

Lâcha-t-il après un moment de silence tendu. Ou plutôt qui allait le devenir si Bruce continuait de le fixer comme ça.

"J'aurais pas dit ça comme ça."

Répondit le plus vieux en jetant un œil éloquent vers le sous-vêtement qui semblait être devenu encore un peu plus petit depuis quelques secondes.

* * *

><p>Les reviews sont lues et appréciées!<p> 


End file.
